In U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,969, a portable antenna is disclosed which can be easily and rapidly mounted and removed from a motor vehicle's side window. The portable antenna disclosed therein utilizes a coaxial cable that couples the portable antenna to the transmitter/receiver of an installed cellular telephone within the vehicle or a hand-held portable cellular telephone used by a person within the vehicle.
I have discovered a novel antenna that obviates the need for a coaxial cable extending between the antenna and the transmitter/receiver. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an antenna that is simple in construction, efficient to manufacture and obviates the need for a coaxial cable coupled to the transmitter/receiver.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.